NCIS
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: Please read my story to find out what it's about... Sorry kids this'll be a Oneshot, Please Read and Review


Characters: Anthony Dinozzo: Michael Weatherly Ziva David: Cote de Pablo Kate Todd: Sasha Alexander Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Mark Harmon Timothy McGee: Sean Murray Abigail Scuito: Pauley Perrette Ari Haswari: Rudolph Martin

(Ziva) Um...Okay, Ari. You wanna Spar?

(Ari) Sure sis.

[Ari and I Spar and an Unknown Marine walks in and Watches. He's an Older man with Silver hair. After the Sparring session is over Ari and I both see the Older Man watching us I walk up to him first.]

(Ziva) Who are you? And Why were you watching us?

(Gibbs) I am Gunnery Sergent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. and what would your name be?

(Ziva) I am Ziva David and my brother is Ari Haswari.

[Kate enters from behind Jethro and introduces herself and the rest of their group that has walked in behind her.]

(Kate) My name is Caitlyn Todd. and this is our group. Timothy McGee, Anthony Dinozzo, and Abby Scuito.

(Abby) GIBBS! Your Back!

(Gibbs) Hey Ab's. I've definately missed you.

(Ziva) So, Why are you here?

(Gibbs) I was hired as a Football coach. He thought I'd be able to teach your football teammates some manners. and he thought I'd be able to teach you how to be winners. now, Ari is it? Show me to where your Football team is.

(Ari) Sure thing. Ani. be careful.

(Ziva) Sure thing Adi. Shalom.

[Outside with Ari and Jethro.]

(Gibbs) What did you call her?

(Ari) Sister in Hebrew, and she called me brother in Hebrew.

[Ari's Cell Phone rings and it's Eli. Ari answers.]

(Ari) Yes Abba. I understand but I doubt Zivaleh will. I will. Shalom Abba. I got to go, Continue this way then turn to the right, they should be on the Football field.

[Ari run's back to the workout room and almost run's into me. I stop in my tracks when I see him. then we go up to the track and start to run. I understand what Ari has to tell me before he even speaks. I close my eyes then sprint off to the Cross Country trail. Ari follows me. He hears rustling brush behind him and spin's around to see nothing. Gibbs run's after Me and catches up to me about halfway in, I'm sitting on a stump. Crying. He walks up to me and sit's next to me and gather's me into a hug. I freeze then strike out. I hit him in the side and knock him off the stump. I straddle him and glare into his eyes expecting him to fight back. When he doesn't I'm more then a little surprised. Then I hear Ari behind me. He walks up and lifts me off of my target. I glare at Gibbs then fold myself into Ari's arms and Cry. An hour later Ari, Gibbs and I walk back to the school. Gibbs, escourts us to our classroom's. As soon as I enter mine The whole classroom stop's talking. I see my Teacher Jenny trying to get everyone's attention. I whistle and Yell at everyone to pay attention to her. They do and she thanks me.]

(Jenny) Oh, that reminds me, Who is on the football team?

(Jakob) I am, and so're Sam, Emille, Soto, Ben, and Carlos. Oh and So is Ari, Anthony, and Ziva, Why?

(Jenny) I'd like for you to all meet you're new Football Coach, Mr. L.J. Gibbs.

(Gibbs) Well, I'd love to see how well you play Miss David. I'm putting you in on our next game. That is if you're not too buisy Cheerleading.

(Ziva) No, I quit that, I'm not the Cheerleading type.

(Gibbs) Okay then, I'll see you on the field After school today.

(Ziva) You bet your ass you will.

(Jenny) Miss David.

(Ziva) Yeah Jen?

(Jenny) Watch your language okay?

(Ziva) Yes Mom.

(Gibbs) She's your mom?

(Ziva) Yeah, I'm part Israeli, part Irish, and part Scottish. My father is Israeli, and Jenny is part Irish and part Scottish. So I'll see you at practice after school?

(Gibbs) Yep.

[After school is over I make my way up to the football field and I make my way over to where the Football players are.]

(Ben) Look guy's the Chick thinks she can take us on.

(Ziva) Gibbs?

[Gibbs throws Ben the ball and I tackle him which knocks him off his feet and onto his ass. Gibbs and the rest of the team look at me surprised, all except for Ari.]

(Ari) She's our secret weopen. and good thing is, In full uniform no one would suspect that there's a woman on our team.

(Gibbs) That's a good Idea, And she seems to have no qualms about knocking men on their asses. She's our Corner Back. Let's see how fast you can run. and for how long. give me fourty sprints, Ari, Dinozzo, run her. See if you can keep up.

[Gibbs blows his whistle and I take off at a dead sprint, blowing past the others, I keep the pace up till I'm done with the fourty sprints. Then I stop in front of Gibbs not even out of breath, Ari and DiNozzo come up behind me out of breath.]

(Ari) She always was the fastest in Mossad. Even faster then our fastest male runner Amid Hadar. My advice treat her the same way you'd treat a man, Chivalry will get you nowhere with her.

[The very next Football game, It's raining, I have my Football gear on and am waiting on the sidelines to be called in. A few minutes later I see my chance, DiNozzo's down. Gibbs call's me in and the opposing team has the ball, Within three seconds of me being in, I get us the ball back and score us two touchdowns. Then the rain stop's. I've told them that they need to find a new color for their jerseys besides White and Black. Luckily my Jersey is really baggy on me and my Pads cover me. We end up winning, and my other teammates take off their Jersy's and pads, and helmets, I take mine off and jog around the Field in my black Sports bra, tank top and Football Pants. The men on the opposing team just stare at me. I get some water and stare back. My dark eyes smoldering dangerously. The QuarterBack from the other team Jogs up to me.]

(Dennis) Good game, you really had us on the ropes in the end there. I was surprised when I found out you were a girl. You're an awesome player though. So you want to maybe go out sometime?

(Ari) Ani.

(Ziva) Aye Adi?

(Ari) Come here. Coach wants to talk with us.

(Ziva) I have to go, We will talk later yes?

(Dennis) Okay.

[I jog back over to my Teammates and we celebrate our first win in eight years. we then go to our Hotel rooms and go to sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night Unable to sleep, I walk over to Gibbs' room and knock on the door. By this time I've had a few and I'm pretty buzzed. Tony answers the door and Call's into the room for my brother.]

(Ari) Ani? What're you doing out here?

(Ziva) I could not sleep. I was hoping that maybe you could help?

[Ari escourts me into the room and lays me down on the couch. and covers me with a blanket, then he starts to sing a Lullaby in hebrew. I fall fast asleep pretty quickly after that. The next morning I wake up and forget where I am. As soon as I open my eyes I see about fifteen football players staring at me, And I realize why, I'm dressed in nothing but a black Sports Bra and blue boxers. I glare at them and they back up a little bit. But not much, Then to confuse them I yell at them all in Rapid Hebrew and Arabic.]

(Tony) Woah, calm down, Nothing happened to you. You're fine.

[I yell at Tony in some more Hebrew and Flip him off.]

(Damon) Boy she is Pissed, Ari your sister's awake. and for some reason she's angry at Tony and the rest of us.

(Ari) Maybe it is because you are staring at her.

[Ari speaks to me in hebrew in a calming voice and I yell back at him and wrap the blanket tighter around myself. He laughs a little and hands me a robe, Which I quickly throw on myself. Then Tony speaks up.]

(Tony) Why did you come over here last night?

(Ziva) I could not sleep. and I wanted some company.

(Gibbs) Is that so.

(Ziva) Yes, I am used to being in a house or room with multiple people. Because at mossad I have twelve brothers and three sisters. Ari is one of my twelve brothers. I am sorry for snapping at you all, I will go back to my room now.

(Gibbs) Let me escourt you.

[Jethro brings me back to my room and I open the door and push him inside, I then close and lock the door behind us. I jump into Jethro's arms and Kiss him, Hard, on the lips, I shed the bathrobe and he grip's my hips. pressing me into his erection. I moan and nip at his lower lip. He starts to kiss down my neck when I hear knocking at my door. I ignore it and kiss Jethro again, Sliding my hand into his pants. He moans lightly and throws me onto the couch. placing his body over mine, he nip's my neck and I moan louder, I hear Pounding on my door,]

(Ziva) Take me now Jethro.

[He shed's his pants and shoves himself into me.]

[I hear the door bust open and strong arms trying to tear Jethro from me, I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and lock my lips with his, Showing whoever is pulling him from me that this is Consensual. Between two adults. Jethro kisses me back then places me on the couch only to have his Jaw punched. I round house kick the person into a wall. Angry. I see then that it was my father. I glare at him and run over to Jethro's side, Positioning my slight but muscular frame protectively over his, He's knocked out cold. I yell at my father and swear at him in multiple languages gesturing wildly with my hands, I see Jethro coming too and I stand up placing my body between him and the rest of my Mossad family.]

(Eli) You have let this filthy American touch you. You Will go back with me to Mossad. Now.

(Ziva) I refuse, I will stay here. With my American. And Damn anyone who lays one hand on him.

(Eli) Phillippe take Officer David out of this room now.

[Phillippe grabs my arm to escourt me out but I twist around in his grip and deck him, Which lays him out flat on his back. Jethro has his pants up and buckled. and is standing beside me, Fists up ready for a fight.]

(Eli) Ziva, I warn you. do not make this harder for yourself then it is already.

(Ziva) Fuck you.

[Eli's eyes widen in surprise then narrow dangerously in anger, before he can do anything else though he finds that his path is now blocked by the rest of my Football teammates. Including Ari. Eli's stunned and sends Alek and Joseph to take us out, I grab Joseph's arm spin around and whack him in the gut while Jethro lands a solid Punch to Alek's Jaw and a kick to his waist which has him folding over in pain. Jethro and I fall into our fighting stance's. Eli can see that I think that this is fun. He gather's up the rest of his troups and makes a swift retreat.]

(Gibbs) Well that was fun.

(Ziva) You are bleeding. Looks like somebody split your lip and eyebrow open. What did you do? Headbutt the guy?

[I'm laughing a little bit at the thought, I wet the corner of a clean rag and start to carefully dab away the blood so I can estimate what needs to be done, I see that the cut's aren't too deep so I apply a butterfly bandage to the cut over his eyebrow and some ointment to the cut on his lip. We're both laughing now and I glance over at Ari to see him looking at me oddly. he pull's me to the side for a second to talk alone.]

(Ari) You weren't over there by accident were you?

(Ziva) No, I was over to see him, But it is a good thing you prevented me last night or he would have thought I was only interested because I was drunk.

(Ari) Well we'll leave you alone now. I figure we're safe, For now at least. I'll call if I hear anything from Eli.

(Ziva) Okay,

[Ari leaves then Jethro kisses me, this time he's being soft. I wrap my arms around his neck and move so I'm sitting on his lap, Facing him. I start grinding my hips against his groin and he moans and removes my Sport's Bra. I remove his shirt and unbuckle his pants. he lifts me up and removes them then set's me back down on his lap. I move just an inch and remove my boxers, I then Grind my hips against him more forcefully, He pushes himself into me and I start working him up into an Orgasm. We reach climax at the same time and lay down on the couch, Him laying behind me, I cover us up with a discarded blanket and snuggle into his embrace. Almost immediately I'm asleep. I can feel his breathing on the back of my neck, In the middle of the night I sense something off, I open my eyes to see a laser I pull Jethro off the couch just in time to see it expload with Cotton stuff. Jethro blinks wearily and I see him sign something, I use Military hand signals to tell him to stay down and away from the windows, He nod's and creeps behind me, He's wearing his Boxers, and I've put my boxers on under his shirt. I tie my hair back out of my eyes and Arm myself with my Knives and Guns. we go out into the hallway and creep over to my brother's room and knock. Ari answers and looks down to see us crouching there.]

(Ari) What are you doing?

(Ziva) Someone fired into our room and almost killed us.

(Ari) Mossad. we really pissed off father this time. What should we do?

(Ziva) Go down to Tel-Aviv, Talk it out, It cannot be very difficult.

(Ari) And what about your boyfriend? You know that as soon as we leave he's going to kill him.

(Ziva) He is coming with us. He should be able to join I mean we have recruited out of the American Marines before. And I've taught him quite alot of Hebrew. and any other languages he'll need to know.

[We go down to Mossad headquarters in Tel Aviv and walk in. I see Amid first, he walks behind us and makes us go to the doors leading to my Father's Office. I see him sitting behind his desk facing the window.]

(Eli) Ziva. Why have you come?

(Ziva) I came to appologize and I brought you a new recruit.

(Eli) Your American friend? We will see how he does in the ring. If he survives he can stay. He will fight against Griffen. May Allah be with you.

[I escourt Jethro down to the ring and I see Marina and Griffen on the other side. Crap, Beside Marina, Griffen is one of our best fighters. Of course Jethro's no slouch either, all I know is that if Griffen loses and Dies Marina will kill us. Jethro and Griffen enter the ring and in the end it matches up to be a Tie. Jethro exits the ring and I give him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Great now he has to survive three years of Mossad training. Or maybe just one seeing as he was already a Marine. Two years later see's Jethro as a fully trained Mossad Officer. Jethro and I go back to the states to a Cross Country trail that I'd wanted to Run. I'm dressed in a Black skin tight belly baring T-Shirt and Tan Cargo Pants, Jethro is dressed in a Black Tank Top and Urban Camo Cargo Pants. Some random man see's us at the start and shouts Go, We rush off at a sprint and jump over Logs and holes that are in our way. I see six other people on this track Some just jogging or walking, As we run by they move, I see movement in the group and see two teenage girls running after us. I whisper this to Jethro who just Nod's and we speed up. at the end we stop and I look behind me to see the two women run out of the forest. One's a tall brunette and the other's just an inch shorter and is Blonde.]

(Faith) Nice run B. I think if we were just a little bit faster we could have beaten them though. I mean look at him, He's an old man.

[I start towards them pissed but Jethro holds me back, The girl named Faith see's this.]

(Faith) Oh look B. she thinks she can take us on, Come on Hun. Let's see what you got.

(Wes) Lehane, Summers, what's taking you two so long, You should be inside working on your hand-to-hand by now, Oh hello.

(Gibbs) Hey, I think Miss Lehane wants to try to see if she can beat my partner.

(Wes) Partner, Where are you from?

(Ziva) Mossad. Why?

(Wes) No reason, I think it's a good Idea, Maybe you can teach Miss Lehane and Miss Summers a lesson on hard work.

(Ziva) Works for me. Where are we going to fight?

(Wes) In the gym.

(Faith) With the other students? I can't let out at all?

(Wes) Of course you can, Just not so much as to get you noticed.

(Alek) Madame David, It's nice to see you here.

(Wes) What is he talking about?

(Ziva) Maybe we didn't make ourselves clear earlier. I am Ziva David Director to Mossad. This is my escourt Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And this is one of my Officers Alek Simons.

(Wes) Nice to meet you Officer Simons. (Pron. Si-mons)

(Ziva) It's pronounced Si-Mones. And before you miss the pronunciation of my last name its Dah-Veed. 


End file.
